El mejor castigo
by Jennifer Cullen Swan
Summary: Por un castigo los Salvatore tienen que pasar el verano con los Gilbert, pero se detestan ¿Sobrevivirán el verano sin matarse mutuamente?... ADAPTACIÓN. JeremyxAnna; DamonxKatherine; StefanxElena
1. La noticia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama a Tany Cullen y la adaptación a mi.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: LA NOTICIA.

**GIUSEPPE POV.**

Estoy en mi consultorio y no puedo dejar de pensar en cómo cambio el comportamiento de mis hijos, no puedo negar que yo soy el único culpable pues no debí haberles cumplido todos sus caprichos, debería haber sido más firme con ellos para que valoraran lo que tienen.

Damon, si continúa como hasta ahora, lo más probable es que no termine su carrera el próximo año. Stefan está igual o peor que su hermano y Anna... a ella sólo le importan dos cosas: la moda y su tarjeta de crédito.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta de mi consultorio me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

—Adelante.

—Disculpe Dr. Salvatore tiene una llamada —me dijo mi secretaria asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

—Gracias Mary —asintió y se fue volviendo a cerrar la puerta—. Dr. Salvatore a sus órdenes.

—Se escucha muy formal tu saludo para un viejo amigo —me respondieron al otro lado de la línea y sonreí al reconocer al dueño de esa voz.

— ¡Alaric! Que sorpresa, tanto tiempo sin tener noticias tuyas —hacía más de diez años desde la última vez que nos vimos y, gracias a mis hijos, fue un desastre; nos manteníamos en contacto por teléfono pero hacia aproximadamente un año que no me llamaba ni yo a él.

—Bastante tiempo amigo, pero bueno, te llamaba para decirte que viajaré a Nueva York con mi familia. Estaremos dos semanas y he pensado que sería bueno reunirnos.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondí entusiasmado, pero entonces recordé algo, él dijo que vendría con su familia pero sus hijos deberían estar en clases pues no eran vacaciones—. ¿Ric, tus hijos no tienen clases?

—Jeremy ya termino su carrera, Katherine y Elena tienen un permiso especial.

—A Damon le falta un año para terminar su carrera y tiene la misma edad que Jeremy —le dije frunciendo el ceño.

—Así es, pero Jeremy realizó los últimos dos cursos juntos, por eso es que terminó un año antes —eso explica todo, ojalá mis hijos terminaran sus carreras, pero si siguen como hasta ahora no creo que Damon se gradué el próximo año.

— ¿Cuándo llegan a la ciudad?

—Mañana por la noche —perfecto, tengo tiempo suficiente para advertirles a los chicos que se comporten.

—Bien, entonces los esperamos en nuestra casa pasado mañana para comer, Pearl estará encantada de volverlos a ver —sobre todo a Jenna, ellas eran muy amigas y le había afectado mucho dejar de verla.

—Claro que sí, nos vemos Giuseppe y dale mis saludos a Pearl.

Con eso la llamada se cortó, sólo espero que mis hijos no arruinen esta reunión como la última vez y por lo menos puedan fingir que han madurado.

.

.

**PEARL POV.**

Esto sí que es el colmo, mis hijos siguen dormidos y eso que he intentado despertarlos tres veces en la última media hora sin conseguir nada, ¡ja! Pero, cómo se van a levantar si los jóvenes llegaron después de las 5:00 de la madrugada.

Giuseppe llegará pronto a comer y se enfadará al saber que nuestros retoños tampoco hoy asintieron a clases, ya veremos qué excusa nos van a dar ésta vez. Suspiré, creo que ya va siendo tiempo de que se levanten y, si no lo hacen por las buenas, tendré que tomar medidas drásticas.

—Mar, necesito que me ayudes con algo. Vamos a despertar a mis hijos por las buenas o por las malas —le dije saliendo de la cocina donde preparábamos la comida, ella sólo asintió y salió tras de mí.

Cinco minutos después entré a la habitación de mi querido Stefan, él será el primero en tener un dulce despertar, oh sí, un muy dulce despertar.

—Stefan, despierta en éste instante —sólo se movió un poco y apretó más la almohada que tenía entre sus brazos—. ¡Stefan Giuseppe Salvatore! —grité pero ni siquiera se inmutó, es más, creo que se está burlando de mí haciéndose el dormido, pero de Pearl Salvatore nadie se burla, no señor—. Bien, atente a las consecuencias —caminé hasta donde estaba Mar esperándome en el marco de la puerta y me dio el arma con la cual voy a lograr que Stefan se "despierte", tres, dos, uno.

— ¡Mamá! —gritó saltando fuera de la cama con un rápido movimiento—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —me dijo un Stefan totalmente mojado, viéndome con una chispa de furia en su mirada y el ceño fruncido.

—Tienes media hora para bajar antes de que llegue tu padre a comer —caminé hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación, pero antes de salir volteé a verlo—. Te aconsejo que saques tu colchón para que se seque, al menos, que quieras dormir en el mojado —dí media vuelta para salir dejando a Stefan furioso maldiciendo entre dientes.

Uno menos y faltan dos, el siguiente será Damon y como sé que es una pérdida de tiempo, ni siquiera me molestaré en intentar despertarlo, si no lo conseguí las veces pasadas tampoco lo haré ahora, entré a su habitación y caminé decidida hasta su cama arrojando el agua sobre él.

— ¡AAHH! —se incorporó de un salto tirando las mantas al suelo y comenzó a correr por toda la habitación gritando—: ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! —

Stefan entró corriendo a la habitación y al ver a su hermano comenzó a reír—. ¡Traigan los salvavidas!

— ¡Damon Salvatore! —giró su cabeza en todas direcciones tratando de encontrarme, ya que estaba un poco desorientado, cuando me vio sus ojos se dirigieron a la cubeta vacía que sostenía en mis manos.

— ¡Tú! —me señaló de forma acusatoria con su dedo—, ¡¿Te volviste loca madre?! —Stefan trató de esconder su risa pero falló y fue cuando Damon se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hermano—. ¡Deja de reírte idiota! ¡Como tú no estás to… —no terminó la frase pues vio que Stefan estaba mojado igual que él y comenzó a reír ruidosamente, Stefan no tardo mucho tiempo en seguirlo.

—En media hora los quiero a los dos abajo para comer, voy a despertar a su hermana.

Salí de la habitación de Damon rumbo a la habitación de Anna, que estaba al otro lado del pasillo, cuando estuve frente a la puerta la abrí y entré, escuché los pasos de Stefan y Damon que trataban de ser "discretos", seguro querían ver la cara de Anna cuando despertara, sin duda sería algo digno de ver.

—Anna, despierta cariño —no obtuve respuesta alguna así que hice lo mismo que con sus hermanos, tomé la cubeta llena de agua y sin más la arrojé sobre ella.

— ¡Aaahhh! ¡Está helada! —dijo Anna brincando de la cama y viéndome en shock.

—Disculpa cariño, la próxima vez trataré de que esté tibia —Stefan y Damon estaban tirados en el piso y se retorcían como gusanos con sal de tanto reír, Anna los miraba con ganas de saltar sobre ellos y arrancarles la cabeza, por lo cual dejaron de reír abruptamente al notar la mirada de su hermana—. Stefan dile a tus hermanos el consejo que te dí, también lo necesitan. Los espero a los tres en media hora abajo, su padre está por llegar a comer y creo que tendrán que explicarnos algo.

Salí de la habitación rumbo a la cocina para terminar de preparar la comida, dejando a mis querubines discutiendo entre ellos.

.

.

**STEFAN POV.**

Estaba en mi muy cómoda cama, nada mejor que una buena siesta después de una gran fiesta, mi madre ha tratado de que me levante al menos tres veces pero yo me sigo haciendo el dormido, estoy de lo más relajado en mi cama como para levantarme.

Escuché como la puerta de mi habitación era abierta y los pasos de mamá que se acercaban a mi cama, soltó un sonoro suspiro al ver que aún dormía.

—Stefan, despierta en éste instante —ordenó pero no le hice caso y simplemente apreté más el agarre en la almohada que tenía entre mis brazos—. ¡Stefan Giuseppe Salvatore! —bufo al no tener respuesta y escuché sus pasos alejarse de mi cama—. Bien, atente a las consecuencias — ¿de qué diablos estaba hablando Pearl?

Me hubiese imaginado cualquier cosa, a excepción de lo que ocurrió segundos después, sentí como era empapado por agua helada y salté fuera de la cama con un rápido movimiento, vi a Pearl furioso y con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Mamá! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! —grité, acaso se volvió loca o qué rayos le pasaba.

—Tienes media hora para bajar antes de que llegue tu padre a comer —caminó hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación, pero de pronto se volvió hacia mí—. Te aconsejo que saques tu colchón para que se seque, al menos, que quieras dormir en el mojado.

Pearl salió de mi habitación dejándome totalmente furioso y me dejé caer de espaldas sobre la cama, ahora me guste o no me tengo que levantar y sacar mi colchón a secar, mierda, Esme se volvió totalmente loca.

— ¡AAHH! —el grito de Damon retumbo por toda la casa y salí corriendo hacia su habitación—. ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! —Damon corría por toda la habitación y era tan gracioso ver a Damon, que parece un enorme oso, comportarse de esa manera que no pude resistirme y comencé a reír—. ¡Traigan los salvavidas!

— ¡Damon Salvatore! —el grito de Pearl lo hizo reaccionar y comenzó a girar la cabeza en todas direcciones hasta que la vio y sus ojos se posaron en la cubeta que Pearl tenía en sus manos.

— ¡Tú! ¡Te volviste loca madre! —traté de ocultar mi diversión por la escena pero falle y comencé a reír, fue cuando Damon se percató de mi presencia—. ¡Deja de reírte idiota! ¡Como tú no estás to… —no terminó la frase pues se dio cuenta de que yo también estaba mojado, comenzó a reírse ruidosamente y no tarde mucho en seguirlo.

—En media hora los quiero a los dos abajo para comer, voy a despertar a su hermana.

Pearl salió de la habitación, Damon y yo compartimos una mirada divertida y salimos tras de ella tratando de ser "discretos", como si Damon conociera el significado de la palabra discreción, por Dios que hasta un elefante sería menos ruidoso.

Esme entró en la habitación dejando la puerta abierta, Damon y yo nos quedamos en el marco de ésta en caso de tener que salir huyendo para salvar nuestras vidas, pero lo que hizo Pearl nos desconcertó, se sentó en la cama de Alice y la tomó de los hombros sacudiéndola ligeramente.

—Anna, cariño despierta —Damon me miraba con una chispa de furia en sus ojos, ¿acaso Pearl no pensaba mojar a Anna? Al no obtener respuesta por parte de mi hermana tomó la cubeta con agua que estaba junto a la cama, arrojó el agua y lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el grito de Anna.

— ¡Aaahhh! ¡Está helada! —Anna veía a Pearl completamente en shock.

—Disculpa cariño, la próxima vez tratare de que esté tibia —me dolía el estómago de tanto reír y Damon no estaba mejor que yo, tanto que ambos estábamos retorciéndonos en el suelo sin dejar de reír.

La mirada de Anna se posó en nosotros, no dijo nada pero había una clara advertencia en ella "sigan riendo y les arrancó eso que tienen entre las piernas". Damon y yo dejamos de reír al instante, Anna puede llegar a ser un tanto cruel tratándose de venganza.

—Stefan dile a tus hermanos el consejo que te dí, también lo necesitan. Los espero a los tres en media hora abajo, su padre está por llegar a comer y creo que tendrán que explicarnos algo —salió de la habitación, mis hermanos me miraban esperando una explicación ante las palabras de Pearl.

—El consejo es: que si quiero... bueno, si queremos que se sequen los colchones tenemos que sacarlos o dormir en ellos mojados.

—Pearl se volvió loca, no encuentro otra explicación —Anna estaba furiosa, se acercó a su armario y al ver que continuábamos ahí volteó a vernos—. ¿Qué esperan para salir de mi habitación par de imbéciles?

Damon y yo salimos de la habitación de Anna corriendo, no queríamos pagar las consecuencias de su enojo.

Exactamente media hora después estábamos mis hermanos y yo en la sala viendo la televisión, mejor dicho Anna veía la televisión, pues encontró un programa de moda, algo que ni a Damon ni a mi nos interesaba. Pocos minutos después llegó Giuseppe, Pearl salió de la cocina y lo recibió con un tierno beso en los labios.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó al ver nuestra expresión púes aún estábamos molestos por el incidente con Pearl.

—Nada cariño, nuestros hijos no se querían despertar y tuve que tomar medidas drásticas —Carlisle la vio arqueando una ceja—. No me veas así, no hubo daños. Bueno, sólo tres colchones mojados —Giuseppe comenzó a reír.

—No te rías papá, no fue nada gracioso —le dijo Anna.

—Bueno eso ya pasó, mejor vamos a comer —Damon siempre pensando en comer.

Teníamos aproximadamente cinco minutos en el comedor y nadie decía nada, Giuseppe nos miraba constantemente y no necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que quería preguntar. Se aclaró la garganta, aquí vamos de nuevo, genial, nótese el sarcasmo.

—Tampoco hoy fueron a la universidad —no fue una pregunta si no una afirmación.

—La fiesta de ayer se alargó más de la cuenta y llegamos un poco tarde —ante la brillante contestación de Damon, Pearl sólo rodó los ojos y Giuseppe bufó disgustado.

—Esto es el colmo, no les importa en lo más mínimo la universidad, esta semana han faltado tres días y mañana es viernes, ¡viernes por Dios! —Giuseppe estaba haciendo todo lo posible por mantener la calma.

—No seas tan dramático papá —soltó Anna tan tranquila como quien habla del clima.

— ¡¿Qué no sea dramático?! —gritó perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba—. ¡No es dramatismo Anna, es la verdad!, ¡sus calificaciones dejan mucho que desear! —Giuseppe golpeó la mesa logrando que se estremeciera y tanto mis hermanos como yo saltamos en nuestras sillas, el hombre estaba realmente enfadado.

—Cariño cálmate, terminemos de comer tranquilamente y después continuamos con esta charla —Pearl tomó su mano sobre la mesa y Giuseppe sólo asintió, aunque un tanto reacio.

Pasaban los minutos y nadie decía nada, sólo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones y el irritante sonido de los cubiertos sobre los platos.

—Hoy recibí una llamada de Alaric —comentó Giuseppe rompiendo el tenso silencio que nos rodeaba.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —le preguntó Pearl con curiosidad.

—Mañana llega a la ciudad, viene con su familia y estarán dos semanas.

—Es estupendo, Jenna y yo tenemos tanto de que platicar.

—Pasado mañana vendrán a comer —un momento ¿Alaric? Me suena el nombre, estoy casi seguro así se llamaba un amigo de papá.

— ¿Alaric Gilbert? —pregunté para salir de dudas.

—Sí —contestó secamente, recuerdo bien a Alaric a pesar de que hace años que no lo veo, él y papá eran grandes amigos. Solíamos pasar las vacaciones de verano las dos familias juntas.

—Sus hijos son Jeremy, Katherine y Elena ¿verdad? —dijo Anna removiendo su comida distraídamente.

—Sí, quisiera que se comportaran y demuestren que han madurado, o al menos, puedan fingir que lo han hecho —nos dijo mirándonos de manera fría.

— ¡Vamos papá! Ya han pasado diez años, tal vez no recuerden nuestras pequeñas bromas —soltó Damon sonriendo con malicia.

—Damon tiene razón papá —le apoyó Anna.

—Pues sólo espero, por su propio bien, que se comporten —el tono de Giuseppe era firme y los tres asentimos como obedientes soldados.

La última vez que vi a los hijos de Alaric Gilbert, Jeremy usaba lentes al igual que sus hermanas, tal vez la miopía era algo de familia, recuerdo que era muy delgado y tenía pecas, Elena y Katherine eran un tanto introvertidas y siempre llevaban el cabello peinado en dos coletas, tenían brackets y eran tanto o más delgadas que Jeremy, los tres parecían desnutridos, sería divertido volverlos a ver, ¿o no?

* * *

**Primero que nada mi agradecimiento a Tany Cullen la autora original de esta historia, por dejarme adaptar este maravilloso Fic.**

**Segundo espero les guste la adaptación, las parejas serán Damon-Katherine, Stefan-Elena y Jeremy-Anna, tal vez no estén de acuerdo con ninguna pareja, pero en lo personal quería hacerlo así, ya que si ponía a Katherine en el papel que esta Elena, iba a ser muy flashero, no me imaginaba a Katherine en ese papel, así que deje las parejas así, en lo personal a mi me gusta Damon-Elena y Stefan-Katherine, bueno y Jeremy para mi jajaja, pero como no se puede, lo tuve que hacer de esta manera.**

**Y... tercero les mando muchos kissis...**

**Jenni...**


	2. La noticia II

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama a Tany Cullen y la adaptación a mí.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: LA NOTICIA II

**ALARIC POV.**

Espero que este viaje resulte como espero y sirva para que la relación de mis hijos con los Cullen sea al menos tolerable, que comprendan que lo sucedido en el pasado fue sólo un juego de niños. Sé que las constantes bromas de los Salvatore hacia mis hijos los dañaron, pero deben aprender a dejar el pasado donde pertenece y seguir adelante sin mirar atrás.

— ¿Llamaste a Giuseppe? —preguntó Jenna sentándose junto a mí.

—Sí, justamente acabo de colgar.

—Bien, ahora queda la parte peligrosa de este asunto: decirle a los chicos —un suspiro involuntario abandonó mis labios.

— ¿Cómo crees que reaccionen nuestros hijos anta la noticia? —su reacción es algo que me preocupa demasiado.

—No te voy a mentir cariño, Katherine se pondrá histérica y dirá toda clase de improperios dignos de un marinero, Jeremy y Elena se lo tomaran un poco mejor, al menos eso espero —me respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Crees que se rehúsen a venir con nosotros?

—De principio... sí, al menos Katherine, pero terminaran aceptando ya verás. Voy a ver si ya está lista la comida, los chicos llegarán por la noche —me dio un suave beso en los labios y salió del despacho.

Suspiré pesadamente y aflojé el nudo de mi corbata, espero que Jenna tenga razón y los chicos acepten realizar este viaje, o al menos que no me quieran asesinar cuando se los diga.

.

.

**ELENA POV.**

Sin duda Alaric se volvió loco, al menos esa es la única explicación que encuentro a su descabellada idea, ¿por qué diablos quiere que vallamos de viaje ahora? ¿Por qué no esperar a que sean vacaciones? Si sólo faltan poco más de dos meses para que llegue el verano, tengo el presentimiento de que algo trama, pero en fin, es mejor que termine mi maleta ya que mis hermanos y yo tenemos que viajar a Napa esta tarde. Mis padres viven ahí desde hace siete años cuando Alaric compró un viñedo.

Yo vivo en San Francisco con mis hermanos Jeremy y Katherine, Jeremy terminó la carrera de arquitectura hace unos meses, Katherine estudia leyes, con el carácter que tiene acertó al escoger esta carrera, y yo pues, leer y escribir es mi pasión por eso estudio literatura.

— ¿Ya terminaste de hacer tu maleta? —le pregunté a Katherine que venía entrando a mi habitación.

—Sí, sólo tenemos que esperar a que llegue Jeremy —respondió sentándose en mi cama.

— ¿A dónde fue?

—Fue a una entrevista de trabajo —desde hace un par de semanas Jeremy comenzó a buscar ofertas de empleo, hasta ahora no ha tenido mucho éxito.

—Bien, he terminado —dije cerrando mi maleta—. Vamos a preparar algo para comer —caminé hacia la puerta y Katherine soltó un gruñido en respuesta.

—Tengo una idea mejor: pidamos algo a domicilio, así no tendremos que limpiar la cocina.

Media hora después estábamos en la sala esperando que el repartidor llegara con nuestra comida, Katherine tenía el control remoto en sus manos buscando un programa que llamara su atención, yo estaba adelantando un trabajo que debía de entregar cuando volviéramos de estas vacaciones "forzadas". De pronto, se escuchó como la puerta principal era abierta y segundos después Jeremy entró a la sala.

—Encontré al repartidor en la puerta —dijo mostrándonos las bolsas que traía en sus manos.

—Ya era hora, me muero de hambre —Jeremy dejó las bolsas en la mesa de centro y se sentó junto a mí.

—Kat, no entiendo cómo es que puedes comer tanto —Jeremy ocultó su risa con un "repentino" ataque de tos mientras Katherine me lanzaba dagas con la mirada.

—Chicas, mejor comamos que no quiero que se nos haga noche por el camino.

— ¿Cómo te fue en la entrevista? —le pregunté a mi hermano.

—Bien, en dos semanas me avisan si me dan el empleo o no —se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, señal de que no quería ahondar más en el tema. —Estoy segura que sí te darán el empleo, serían unos idiotas si dejan ir al mejor arquitecto de San Francisco —Jeremy rió divertido por el comentario de nuestra hermana.

Después de terminar de comer, comenzamos a subir las maletas al coche de Jeremy que fue el elegido para viajar a Napa.

—Bien es la última —Jeremy rodó los ojos, Kat llevaba equipaje como para un mes y sólo serían dos semanas.

—Ya que Kat subió su armario entero al coche, ¿nos podemos ir?

—Hermanito, si quisiera llevar todo mi armario, tendrías que alquilar un camión —Kat se subió en el asiento del copiloto lo que me dejaba a mí en la parte trasera, oh genial, con lo que me gusta viajar en la parte trasera.

Durante el viaje hablamos de cosas triviales, lo cual lo hizo un poco más llevadero. Una hora y media después estamos en la estrada de la casa en Napa, Alaric y Jenna salieron a recibirnos y no me pasó desapercibido el nerviosismo de papá.

—Los esperábamos antes —dijo Jenna mientras me abrasaba.

—El tráfico —fue la respuesta de Jeremy que ahora era prisionero de los brazos de Jenna.

—Vallamos adentro los estábamos esperando para cenar —nos dijo Alaric y todos comenzamos a caminar hacia el interior de la casa.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, Alaric nos habló acerca del viñedo, Kat y yo les contamos como nos iba en la universidad y Jeremy de su posible nuevo trabajo.

Ahora estamos sentados en la sala tomando café, Alaric párese incluso más nervioso que cuando llegamos, ¿será que algo malo está pasando? No, no debo sacar conclusiones adelantadas, tal vez sólo nos quiere comentar algo acerca del viaje.

—Chicos hay algo que debemos decirles su madre y yo —los tres esperábamos que continuara, pero al ver que no agregaba nada más, Jeremy rompió el tenso silencio que de pronto nos había rodeado.

— ¿Qué sucede papá? —Alaric se aclaró la garganta, oh no, esto no será nada bueno.

—Verán, hoy hablé con... con Giuseppe y yo... pues le comenté de nuestro viaje y nos invitó a comer pasado mañana con su familia.

— ¿Los Salvatore viven en Nueva York? —Alaric asintió con un poco de temor en respuesta a la pregunta de mi hermana.

Pasaron largos minutos sin que nadie dijera nada, el silencio que nos envolvía se volvía más y más tenso conforme los segundos pasaban. De pronto, Katherine se puso en pie como impulsada por un resorte.

— ¡¿Te volviste loco?! ¡Yo no pienso ir a esa estúpida comida, y desde luego, no quiero volver a los Salvatore ni en pintura por lo que me resta de vida! —decir que mi hermana estaba furiosa, era quedarse corto.

—Kat, cariño cálmate —las palabras de Jenna no fueron de gran ayuda, al contrario, sólo sirvieron para que el enfado aumentara.

— ¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡No puedo calmarme, joder! ¡Parece que ya se olvidaron de lo que esos idiotas nos hicieron! —gritaba mientras caminaba frenéticamente por la sala sin dejar de maldecir a los Salvatore hasta en chino, Jeremy y yo nos manteníamos en silencio.

— ¡Es suficiente Katherine! —mi hermana vio a Alaric con los ojos entrecerrados y bufó—. ¿Podemos discutir esto como personas civilizadas y no a gritos?

—Papá no creo que esa reunión se buena idea —hablé por primera vez.

—Nosotros sabemos del problema con los Salvatore, pero deben olvidarse de eso ¡por Dios han pasado diez años!

—Para ustedes es muy fácil decirlo mamá, pero al menos yo no puedo olvidar su última broma —contestó Katherine un poco más tranquila, y sobre la última broma de esos niñatos he de decir que yo tampoco la he podido olvidar.

—Nuestros padres tienen razón chicas, debemos dejar atrás el pasado —Katherine veía a Jeremy como si de pronto se hubiese vuelto loco.

—No lo puedo creer, ¡la locura es contagiosa! —exclamó mi hermana sacudiendo los brazos pues no podía creer las palabras de Jeremy y la verdad yo tampoco.

—Mañana tomaremos el vuelo a Nueva York, ya decidirán si nos acompañan a la comida con los Salvatore o no —la voz de Alaric era firme, se levantó y salió de la sala. Bueno, al menos nos estaba dando la oportunidad de elegir.

—Piénselo chicos, es mejor que vallamos a dormir —Jenna se levantó y salió tras de Alaric.

—Mamá tiene razón, es mejor que descansemos —les dije a mis hermanos y ellos asintieron.

— ¿Por qué apoyaste a Alaric? —cuestionó Katherine a Jeremy.

—Ya no somos unos niños Kat, si ellos siguen con su espíritu bromista podemos defendernos —una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Katherine ante las palabras de Jeremy.

—Bien, iremos a esa "reunión" con los Salvatore —dijo marcando las comillas en el aire y con una sonrisa en su rostro que me causo escalofríos.

Después de esa charla con mis hermanos cada quien se fue a su respectiva habitación, sólo espero que los Salvatore hayan cambiado, o de lo contrario, tendrán serios problemas.

.

.

**KATHERINE POV.**

Dí vuelta por milésima vez en la cama sin poder dormir, no podía dejar de pensar en esa maldita reunión con los Salvatore, no estaba muy convencida de asistir pues no quería volver a verlos y abrir viejas y dolorosas heridas, todas las bromas que nos hacían a mis hermanos y a mí sin recibir un justo castigo por ello, pues siempre se las ingeniaban para que pareciera un "inocente accidente".

Flash Back.

Ese verano iríamos con nuestros padres y los Salvatore de vacaciones juntos como siempre, yo y Elena teníamos diez años y Jeremy tenia once años.

Damon, Stefan y Anna eran mis amigos y de mis hermanos todos nos llevamos muy bien, hasta ese día.

Estábamos todos en la playa, Elena y yo construíamos un castillo de arena con la ayuda de Jeremy, estábamos por terminarlo cuando Damon se dejó caer a propósito sobre el destruyéndolo, Anna y Stefan reían junto con su hermano mientras Elena lloraba inconsolable y yo hacía lo posible por retener mis lágrimas, le dijo a sus padres que había sido un accidente, que él sólo quería ver cómo nos estaba quedando y al acercarse se había tropezado.

—¿Por qué no tuviste cuidado? —lo reprendía Pearl.

—Fue un accidente Mamá, yo solo quería ver cómo les estaba quedando, de verdad —le dijo a Pearl a punto de llorar.

—Está bien, pero espero que la próxima vez tengas más cuidado —Damon asintió y nos dio a mis hermanos y a mi una mirada de triunfo.

End The Flash Black.

Desde ese día las bromas habían continuado, mis hermanos y yo siempre terminábamos con helado en nuestra ropa, mojados con jugo o cualquier otro líquido, así como también en ocasiones con parte de su comida sobre nosotros, y claro, siempre eran "accidentes".

Pero ahora todo era diferente, muy diferente; una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro y con este último pensamiento me quedé profundamente dormida.

.

.

**ELENA POV**

Estábamos en el aeropuerto esperando a que nuestro vuelo fuera anunciado, realmente me sorprende que Katherine esté tan tranquila como si se hubiese tomado un bote entero de tranquilizantes, supongo que se debe a lo que Jeremy dijo o tal vez esté comenzando a planear la forma de vengarse de los Salvatore.

—Kat, ¿piensas buscar una forma de vengarte? —Jeremy espero ansioso que nuestra hermana me respondiera.

—Por el momento no, al menos, que ellos den el primer paso —me respondió con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

—Kat tiene razón, además recuerden que estaremos en su territorio así que debemos estar alerta.

—Ustedes dos me dan miedo, no quiero ni imaginar lo que planearán si algo sucede —los tres reímos lo que llamó la atención de nuestros padres.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Jenna, mientras Alaric sólo nos observaba con el ceño fruncido.

—Pasajeros con destino a Nueva York favor de abordar por la puerta tres —se escuchó por los altavoces, salvados por la campana y nunca antes mejor dicho.

—Si no queremos que el avión nos deje debemos abordar —comentó Kat levantándose y comenzando a caminar ignorando la pregunta de Jenna.

El vuelo fue tranquilo, aproximadamente a las 8:00 de la noche habíamos aterrizando en Nueva York y bajamos del avión. Jenna, Katherine y yo esperábamos a Alaric y Jeremy que fueron por nuestras maletas, después de quince largos minutos llegaron.

—Katherine sabes que estaremos solamente dos semanas ¿verdad? —la pregunta de Alaric nos sorprendió a todos.

—Sí, ¿a qué viene tu pregunta? —Katherine veía a Alaric con el ceño fruncido.

—Si lo sabías, entonces ¿para que trajiste tanto equipaje? —todos estallamos en carcajadas llamando la atención de las personas que pasaban a nuestro lado.

—Dejen de reírse —prácticamente gruño—. Y si traje tanto equipaje es por que lo necesito, una nunca sabe lo que pueda llegar a necesitar —sin más comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y nosotros la seguimos.

Tuvimos que usar dos taxis, pues en uno seria imposible que lográramos entrar cinco personas y al menos una decena de maletas.

Llegamos al hotel en el que nos hospedaríamos y Alaric fue por las llaves de nuestras habitaciones.

Mientras desempacaba mi maleta no podía dejar de pensar en la dichosa comida de mañana, cuando termine tomé mi pijama y mi neceser, entré al baño y después de lavarme los dientes me puse el pijama, una vez de regreso en la habitación prácticamente me tiré sobre la cama; había sido un día un tanto pesado y será mejor descansar. Mañana sería la comida con los Salvatore, nos volveríamos a ver después de diez años y se sorprenderán al ver que hemos cambiado, que ya no somos los mismos niños que eran blanco de sus bromas.

* * *

**Gracias a LoveDamonSalvatore por poner este fanfic en sus favoritos.**


	3. El reencuentro

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama a Tany Cullen y la adaptación a mi.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: EL REENCUENTRO

**STEFAN POV.**

Al fin el "gran" día llegó y la verdad no entiendo por qué tanto alboroto, digo, simplemente son los Gilbert los que vendrán a comer y no los reyes de España.

Pearl está más que histérica, se ha pasado toda la mañana corriendo de un lado a otro vigilando que todo esté impecable, justo en este momento está ayudando a Mar con la comida pues quiere que todo quede a la perfección. Y Giuseppe, bueno él es algo aparte, su única preocupación somos nosotros y nos ha dicho al menos un centenar de veces que nos comportemos como personas "maduras".

—Stefan, ¿a qué esperas para bañarte? —Pearl entró en mi habitación sin tomarse la molestia de llamar.

—Mamá, respira y tranquilízate, estaré presentable a la hora acordada. Palabra de boy-scout —le dije rodando los ojos.

—Eso espero —murmuró viéndome con los ojos entrecerrados y sin más salió de la habitación.

Suspiré y lancé una vez más la pequeña pelota, que tenía en mi mano, contra la pared como lo había estado haciendo durante la última media hora, es el colmo que ni mi propia madre respete mi privacidad.

—La histeria de Pearl terminará por volvernos locos a todos —comentó Anna entrando a mi habitación y se sentó junto a mí en mi cama.

—Adelante Anna, te agradezco que pidieras permiso antes de invadir mi habitación —gruñí de mala manera y coloqué las manos detrás de mi cabeza.

—No seas gruñón Stefan, además, solamente vengo a darte mi humilde opinión acerca de la ropa que usarás.

—Gracias Anna, no tienes idea de cuánto valoro tu opinión —respondí con evidente sarcasmo y rodando los ojos.

—Pues gracias a tu sarcasmo, Stefy, usarás lo que yo elija y sin derecho a réplica —como si no fuera así a diario, se levantó y comenzó a rebuscar en mi armario.

—Tremendo revuelo el que está causando la visita de los Gilbert, ¿eh? - Damon me tiró al piso y se acostó en mi cama.

—¡Genial! Todos en esta casa entran a mi habitación como si fuera área comunitaria, ¿es qué nadie sabe el significado de la palabra privacidad? —los dos me ignoraron olímpicamente y suspiré frustrado.

—Vamos hermano, te estás volviendo todo un amargado.

—¡Por fin encontré algo decente en tu armario! Tú y yo vamos a ir de compras lo más pronto posible —Anna dejó la ropa sobre el sofá que estaba junto a la ventana, ya que la cama era invadida por Damon.

—Anna, si recuerdas que fuimos de compras hace dos días ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero déjame decirte hermanito que casi toda la ropa que tienes en tu armario ya pasó a mejor vida —Anna está loca, cómo puede decir eso si mi ropa está prácticamente nueva.

—Damon, la ropa que elegí para ti está sobre tu cama —posó su vista en su reloj y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente— ¡Por dios! ¡Sólo tengo dos horas y media para arreglarme! —chilló y salió volando de la habitación, negando me levanté del piso y me encontré con un Damon que miraba hacia la nada con el ceño fruncido.

—No deberías esforzar tanto tus neuronas, no vaya a ser que se quemen las pocas que te quedan —parpadeó un par de veces y me miro seriamente—. ¿Qué estabas pensando Damon?

—Si inscribimos a Anna en una maratón, y le decimos que tiene que ganar o si no el sentido de la moda se perdería definitivamente, ¿crees que rompa algún récord? —solo él puede hablar con tanta seriedad de una tontería como ésa, pero bueno, después de todo es Damon de quién hablamos.

—No tengo la menor duda, hermano —los dos comenzamos a reír, y es que la obsesión de mi hermana por la moda sobrepasa los limites.

Faltaba aproximadamente media hora para que los Gilbert llegaran, traté de acomodar mi cabello pero después de tres intentos me rendí, era simplemente indomable y no tenía caso que siguiera perdiendo mi tiempo. Unos minutos después decidí bajar a la sala donde estaban todos,

Anna estaba sentada en un sofá, Damon estaba acostado cuan largo era en otro, Giuseppe y Pearl estaban juntos, y yo me senté junto a mi hermana.

Pearl sujetaba con fuerza la mano de Giuseppe lo cual mostraba su nerviosismo.

—Damon Salvatore, ¿no puedes sentarte como es debido? —le prendió y él se encogió de hombros.

—Mamá, te prometo que cuando lleguen nuestros invitados estrella no tendrás queja de mí ¿de acuerdo? —dijo poniendo cara de niño bueno, Pearl suspiró sonoramente y Giuseppe puso los ojos en blanco. Anna y yo reímos por lo bajo.

— ¿Creen que los hijos de los Gilbert hayan cambiado mucho?

—¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con eso Anna? —Pearl la veía con los ojos entrecerrados esperando su respuesta.

—Bueno... pues veras... no sé cómo explicarlo —balbuceó tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Ellos eran muy poco... ¿agraciados? Sip, muy poco agraciados —Damon comenzó a reír sin control y tanto Giuseppe como Pearl lo veían con una chispa de furia, Anna trataba de contener la risa al igual que yo.

—Damon deja de reírte —el tono de Giuseppe era duro y sin lugar a replicas.

—Lo siento. Y Anna, ¿poco agraciados? ¡Por Dios! Seamos sinceros hermanita parecían espantapájaros —las palabras de mi hermano fueron el detonante para que los tres comenzáramos a reír como desquiciados.

—¡Ya basta! —el grito de Giuseppe resonó por toda la sala y nos hizo parar de reír al momento—. Espero, por su propio bien, que no hagan ningún comentario al respecto ¿entendieron? —siseó y si mirada dejaba en claro que no bromeaba.

—Bueno, yo haré todo lo posible por comportarme. Sólo espero que estén bien vestidos sino tendré…

—¡Basta Anna!, no harás ningún comentario estén como estén vestidos —Anna se cruzó de brazos toda enfurruñada.

—¡Tú ganas! Pueden estar tranquilos que no haré ningún comentario, es más, desde ahora me he vuelto muda —Anna parecía una niña pequeña a la cual no le compraron el dulce que quería.

—Por mi parte pueden estar tranquilos —les dije, y era totalmente verdad, no quería tener problemas con Giuseppe por los Gilbert.

—Yo no prometo nada, si los Gilbert siguen pareciendo espantapájaros no sé si podré contenerme —yo sabía que las palabras de mi hermano eran sinceras, de los tres él era el más... ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Infantil?

—Espero que logres contenerte, si no atente a las consecuencias —le advirtió Giuseppe.

Pasaban los minutos y nosotros nos manteníamos en un incomodo silencio, de pronto, se escuchó un coche que paraba en la entrada de la casa. Tanto Giuseppe como Pearl se levantaron rápidamente y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta, mis hermanos y yo los seguimos con desgano, Giuseppe abrió la puerta y todos salimos a recibir a nuestros invitados.

Un hombre más o menos de la edad de Giuseppe ayudaba a bajar del coche a una mujer, ellos deben de ser Alaric y Jenna.

—¡Alaric! Que gusto volver a verte —él y Giuseppe se dieron un apretón de manos.

—Lo mismo digo yo amigo.

—¡Jenna! Mírate, sigues igual de guapa que hace diez años —Pearl y Jenna se abrazaron.

—Si tú lo dices, pero los años pasan Pearl —se separó de Pearl y saludó a Giuseppe con un beso en la mejilla, al igual que Alaric a Pearl.

—¿Dónde están sus hijos? —la pregunta de Pearl me hizo darme cuenta de que, efectivamente, ellos no estaban por ninguna parte.

—Bueno... hum... ellos vendrán después —Alaric veía a su esposa significativamente, ¿será que no quieren ni volvernos a ver? No, lo más seguro es que no han cambiado nada y siguen siendo poco agraciados como dijo Anna.

—Oh ya veo, recuerdan a los chicos ¿cierto? —cambió de tema rápidamente Giuseppe.

—Giuseppe, hace diez años que no los vemos pero los identifico perfectamente —Jenna caminó hacia nosotros con una sonrisa—. Anna, estás hermosa cariño —le dijo abrasándola.

—Gracias señora Gilbert —Anna correspondió al abraso de Jenna.

—Nada de señora Gilbert, simplemente llámame Jenna —se apartó de ella y se acercó a mí—. Stefan, ya eres todo un hombre y muy apuesto debo añadir —me dijo abrasándome como lo hizo con Anna.

—Gracias Jenna, aunque creo que exageras —le dije "humildemente" y sólo escuché las risas mal disimiladas de mis hermanos.

—Damon, tú también eres muy apuesto —hizo lo mismo que con mi hermana y conmigo—. Estoy segura de que ustedes dos tienen a todas las chicas de Nueva York detrás de ustedes.

—En realidad, Jenna, yo tengo más admiradoras que Stefy —todos rieron por el comentario de mi hermano, y solamente por que le prometí a mis padres que me comportaría es que no le arranco la cabeza.

—¡No me llames Stefy! Sabes que lo detesto —le dije con voz afilada, ganándome una mirada de reproche por parte de mis progenitores.

Después de el incomodo momento, Damon y yo saludamos a Alaric con un apretón de manos y Anna con un beso en la mejilla.

—Pues, vayamos adentro, esperaremos a que lleguen sus hijos para comer.

—No es necesario esperarlos Pearl, además, pueden ser que se tarden —comentó Alaric sin dejar de ver a su esposa que soltó un sonoro suspiro.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el interior de la casa pero el ruido de un coche llegando nos detuvo, esos deben de ser los hijos de los Gilbert, el coche se estacionó pero nadie bajaba de el y todos estábamos impacientes porque se abrieran las puertas.

De pronto tres puertas fueron abiertas y tres personas bajaron del vehículo, el chico era alto, de cabello castaño y bien parecido, casi tanto como yo pero sólo casi; una de las chicas era castaña con reflejos rojos y con un cuerpo digno de modelo de pasarela; la otra chica también era castaña, un poco más bajita que la castaña-rojiza y debo admitir que era hermosa. Mis hermanos tenían los ojos abiertos como si hubieran visto a un fantasma y yo no estaba mejor que ellos, y es que éstos no podían ser los hijos de los Gilbert ¿o si?

Comenzaron a caminar y se detuvieron frente a nosotros.

—Lamentamos la tardanza pero no encontrábamos la dirección.

¡Por todos los demonios de infierno! Ellos eran los hijos de Alaric y Jenna, mis hermanos y yo nos mirábamos sorprendidos y en un estado de shock, Giuseppe y Pearl no estaban mejor que nosotros, pero es que esto es antinatural, ellos no pueden ser aquellos chicos que conocimos hace años.

Pearl se aclaró la garganta y sonrió.

—No hay problema chicos, por Dios como han crecido —Pearl y Giuseppe saludaban a los recién llegados mientras mis hermanos y yo nos mantuvimos sin movernos, aún no podíamos creer que fueran ellos los mismos que conocimos cuando éramos niños.

Minutos después, la voz de Pearl me sacó del trance.

—Chicos vengan —nos acercamos lentamente—. Ellos son Jeremy, Katherine y Elena, los recuerdan ¿cierto? —dijo Pearl señalando a cada uno.

—Sí —respondimos los tres al unísono con voz ahogada.

—Ellos son mis hijos: Damon, Stefan y Anna ¿los recuerdan?

—Claro, cómo podríamos olvidarnos de ellos —le respondió Katherine con un tono de voz que me causo escalofríos, y sus hermanos rieron por lo bajo.

Oh genial, tal parece que no han olvidado nuestras bromas.

.

.

**ELENA POV.**

Me desperté temprano, con los nervios por la dichosa comida en casa de los Gilbert casi no había podido dormir, así que mejor me levanté y tomé una larga y relajante ducha. Terminé de vestirme y recogí mi cabello en una coleta, guardé la llave de la puerta en el bolsillo de mis jeans y me dispuse a bajar para desayunar con mi familia.

Salí de mi habitación rumbo al restaurante y en el lobby me encontré con mis hermanos.

—Buenos días —les dije como saludo.

—Buenos días Elena —contestó Jeremy besando mi mejilla.

—No sé qué jodidos tengan de buenos —gruñó Katherine.

—Kat, el que tú no estés de buen humor, no es culpa ni de Jeremy ni mía —suspiró y me dio una mirada de disculpa.

—Lo siento, sé que no es escusa, pero no dormí bien.

—Vamos que Alaric y Jenna nos esperan para desayunar —nos dijo Jeremy tomándonos de la mano y casi arrastrándonos.

Entramos al restaurante y mi hermano ubicó a nuestros padres, llegamos hasta la mesa y nos sentamos, Alaric y Jenna ya habían ordenado nuestro desayuno, Katherine murmuró un: "ni siquiera podemos elegir que comer" que solamente Jer y yo escuchamos.

—Buenos días chicos —saludaron nuestros padres al unísono.

—Buenos días —contestamos de la misma manera.

—¿Qué pasa mis niños? Se ven tensos.

—Nada mamá, es sólo que... no dormimos bien —le respondí.

Comenzamos a comer en silencio, un silencio demasiado incómodo y el cual era rotó por el ruido de los cubiertos contra los platos, Alaric de vez en cuando nos veía al igual que Jenna.

—Su madre y yo iremos a rentar un coche —nos avisó rompiendo la tensión que nos rodeaba.

—Sería mejor que rentaras dos papá —comentó Kat sin levantar la mirada de su plato.

—No veo por qué tenga que hacerlo, iremos juntos a casa de los Salvatore.

—Bien, sólo te advierto que si me siento incomoda no voy a quedarme allí, pero igual puedo tomar un taxi —Katherine se encogió de hombros y Alaric suspiró.

—No tienes por qué sentirte incomoda —oh no, Alaric no debió decir eso.

—Mejor los espero aquí —mi hermana no estaba enojada, estaba completamente furiosa.

—Katherine, no te comportes como una chiquilla —genial, Alaric en lugar de calmar el incendio la avivó más.

—No debí aceptar venir a éste estúpido viaje —dijo aventando los cubiertos sobre el plato.

—Deben aprender a dejar todo en el pasado, comprendan que todo fue un juego de niños.

—Dejen de discutir, siempre es lo mismo en cuanto al tema de los Salvatore se refiere —intervino Jenna un tanto exasperada.

—Tienes razón mamá —Kat se levantó.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A mi habitación, ya no tengo hambre —dijo y sin más se marchó.

Continuamos desayunando en un muy, pero muy tenso silencio, Alaric y Jenna terminaron y se fueron a rentar el coche, Jeremy y yo fuimos a buscar a Kat a su habitación, llamamos a la puerta un par de veces y no obtuvimos respuesta.

—Kat abre la puerta —le insistí para que abriera.

—¡Déjenme en paz! —fue la respuesta que nos dio.

—Por favor Kat, abre la puerta —esta vez fue Jer quien trató, se escucharon sus pasos acercarse a la puerta y segundos después nos abrió.

—No le hagas caso a Alaric, si no te sientes cómoda en casa de los Salvatore nosotros nos regresamos contigo al hotel —a Kat fue a la que más le afectó la última broma de los Salvatore, así que asumo por eso es que está tan nerviosa.

—Jeremy tiene razón, además, eres una chica de carácter fuerte ¿no? —Kat sonrió tristemente y suspiró.

Estuvimos en la habitación de Kat hasta que faltaba una hora para la dichosa comida, Jeremy se fue a su habitación para cambiarse y Kat se fue conmigo a la mía para arreglarnos allí.

—¿Qué usarás? —me preguntó saliendo del baño envuelta en una toalla y con otra secaba su cabello.

—No lo sé, ¿algún consejo?

—¡Claro que sí! —chilló comenzando a rebuscar entre mis cosas.

Estábamos terminando con los últimos detalles de nuestro cabello, Kat se veía simplemente divina, llevaba unos jeans tubo blancos que se ajustaban de maravilla a su cuerpo, una blusa roja tipo halter con escote pronunciado pero sin llegar a ser vulgar y unos zapatos de tacón a juego con su blusa, su maquillaje era ligero y su cabello lo llevaba totalmente lacio.

Yo usaba unos jeans también tubo en color negro que se ajustaban a mi cuerpo, una blusa azul de mangas cortas con un cinturón ancho de color plata al igual que los zapatos de tacón, mi maquillaje no era muy cargado y mi cabello era lacio con unas ligeras ondas en las puntas, llamaron a la puerta y Kat abrió.

—Se ven hermosas chicas —alabó mi hermano y ambas sonreímos.

—Tú no te ves nada mal —le dijo Kat y era verdad. No por que sea mi hermano, pero lucia bastante guapo, llevaba un pantalón gris oscuro y una camisa blanca con los primeros botones abiertos.

Se escucharon unos ligeros golpes en la puerta y Jeremy abrió.

—No los vamos a obligar a que vayan a casa de los Salvatore, nosotros nos adelantaremos y si quieren ir esta es la dirección y estas las llaves del coche —Alaric le entregó las llaves y el papel con la dirección de los Salvatore a Jeremy.

—Esperamos que se decidan a dejar el pasado atrás y vayan —nos dijo Jenna antes de salir de la habitación detrás de Alaric.

—Ustedes decidan chicas ¿quieren que vayamos? —tanto Jeremy como yo esperábamos una respuesta de Katherine.

—Sólo vamos por nuestras bolsas, ¿verdad Elena? —le sonreí y asentí.

Salimos del hotel y encontramos el coche que Alaric rentó para nosotros, entramos en el y nos pusimos en marcha, Katherine tenía un mapa en las manos para indicarle a Jeremy por dónde ir.

—Creo que nos perdimos —les dije a mis hermanos.

—¡Claro que no Elena! Si ya casi llegamos —me dijo Kat volteando el mapa para todas partes.

—Oh sí Kat —el sarcasmo en la voz de Jeremy era más que evidente—. Hemos pasado por aquí dos veces, por si no te has dado cuenta —¡genial! Jeremy comenzaba a desesperarse, algo muy poco común en él.

—Lo mejor es que pidamos indicaciones —sugerí ganándome una furiosa mirada por parte de mi hermana.

—¡Es por aquí! Da vuelta a la derecha —dijo Katherine muy segura de sí misma y Jeremy hizo lo que le dijo.

Después de todo tuvimos que pedir indicaciones, aún en contra de la voluntad de Kat, y diez minutos después llegamos a la casa de los Salvatore.

La casa era de dos plantas, color blanco, grande y muy bonita, mi hermano estacionó el coche detrás del de nuestros padres y pudimos ver que todos estaban afuera esperando a que bajáramos del coche.

—Bien, que comience la función —comentó Jeremy y los tres reímos.

Nos bajamos del coche y las miradas de todos se posaron en nosotros, Alaric y Jenna nos veían con una sonrisa y los demás con incredulidad, caminamos hacia ellos y fue cuando pude ver a los hijos de los Salvatore.

Anna era un poco más bajita que yo, su cabello corto estaba peinado con las puntas en diferentes direcciones y sus facciones eran finas, tanto que se asemejaban a las de un duende o hada; el que si no me equivoco recuerdo como Damon, era alto y musculoso, con aspecto intimidante, pero una mirada que le daba un aire de niño, su cabello negro y ojos azules como los de Giussepe; por último Stefan era alto aunque unos centímetros menos que Damon, su cabello era color cobrizo y desordenado lo que le daba un toque sexy, sus ojos color verde claro y realmente era apuesto... un momento ¿yo he pensado eso?

—Lamentamos la tardanza pero no encontrábamos la dirección —se disculpó Jeremy viendo de reojo a Katherine que bufó por lo bajo.

—No hay problema chicos, por Dios como han crecido —Pearl y Giuseppe nos saludaron después de salir de su letargo, sus hijos parecían pegados al piso, aún en shock supongo.

—Chicos vengan —los llamó Pearl y ellos se acercaron lentamente, ¡ja! Ni que los fuéramos a morder—. Ellos son Jeremy, Katherine y Elena los recuerdan ¿cierto?

—Sí —respondieron en perfecta sincronía.

—Ellos son Damon, Stefan y Anna ¿los recuerdan? —los señalo uno por uno al nombrarlos.

—Claro, cómo podríamos olvidarnos de ellos —le respondió Katherine, Jeremy y yo nos reímos por lo bajo.

—Vamos adentro, la comida está lista —nos dijo Pearl.

Giuseppe y Pearl nos dirigieron al comedor y nos sentamos en absoluto silencio, en cuanto la comida fue servida Pearl y Jenna se sumergieron en una animada charla al igual que Giuseppe y Alaric. Por su parte Damon, Stefan y Anna nos veían como si fuéramos unos fantasmas y debo admitir que era muy gracioso verlos en ése estado.

Pero minutos después, la charla entre los mayores tomó un rumbo que no esperábamos y no creo que nos vaya a gustar la decisión final.

—No veo por qué sigan en el hotel —comento Pearl, atrayendo con esas palabras la atención de todos los presentes.

—No queremos causar molestias —dijo Jenna un tanto nerviosa.

—Pearl tiene razón, nuestra casa es grande y hay espacio para ustedes —mis hermanos y yo intercambiamos miradas llenas de pánico.

—No creo que sea buena idea —tienes todo mi apoyo Alaric y estoy segura que el de mis hermanos también.

—Sería bueno para que los chicos comenzarán a llevarse mejor, claro, si queremos que nuestros planes se lleven acabo —dijo Pearl y mierda Alaric sonrió.

—Nosotros estamos de acuerdo con nuestros padres —habló por primera vez Stefan y sus hermanos le dieron una mirada que claramente decía: "te has vuelto loco" él frunció el ceño unos segundos después, como si se hubiera arrepentido de sus palabras.

—Lo ven, entonces, ¿qué dicen? —preguntó Pearl con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Feliz Navidad...**


End file.
